Change: Good or Bad?
by Sakura Eir Kuchiki
Summary: I suck at summaries...so yea. My friends and I switch with the 7 mew mews. What'll happen? Will the aliens go for us, or stay in love with the original mew mews? Plz read! I got cookies!


Koneko: HI!!!

Kisshu: Hiya humans!!

Koneko:...OMG!! NOT AGAIN!!

Kisshu: Oh no no no no no!!!! AA-(bong---THUD!!) x.x

Koneko: (Holding broom) There! When he wakes, he'll be all better!!! So, anyway, hiya!! This is my next story! It's when all my friends, me, Kitsune, Meg, VV, Dominque, Alisha, and Ashley are transported to the Mew Mew world!! Then the mews trade with us! Yes, utter chaos!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Kitsune: Uh, what are you doin'? What happened to Kisshu?

Koneko: Uh...Hurry up Disclaimer...(whispers: Oh, I'm in Ichigo's place, Kitsune is in Berri's place, Ashley is Pudding, VV is Retasu -Lettuce-, Alisha is Zakuro, Dom Dom -Dominque- is Ringo, and that leaves Meg as Minto.)

Kitsune: Koneko-chan?

Koneko: WHAT!?

Kitsune: Kisshu woke up...and he has his Dragon Swords out...

Kisshu: I'M GONNA MURDER YOU FOR K.O.ING ME FOR THE 20th TIME TODAY!!

Koneko: OH CRAP!!! AAAAAAAAAH!!! Please don't kill me!! -cutest/saddest/scaredest face ever-

Kisshu: DAMN YOU!! I can't kill a face like that...Damn...

Koneko: YAY!! -glomps Kisshu-

Disclaimer: No own NOTHING!! Koneko's friends own their own selves and Koneko owns herself. 'K? Oh, she owns the mews' fate in how they fare in _her_ world too...But not the actual mews...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day at the spaceship...

Kisshu: MAN PAI!! WHAT'D YOU EAT!?!?! AAAH!!

Tart: Ugggh!!! Air!! I NEED AIR!!

Pai: Hey! It wasn't me...-fart-

Kisshu: -cough- Oh yea -cough- Like THAT wasn't you!?

Pai: OK, that last one was me...but the one before WASN'T!! -fart faaaaaaart fart-

Tart: -gasp- OMIGOSH!! Fuck this place!! I'm goin' to -cough hack- EARTH!! -teleports-

Kisshu: Ugh, I'm going to! UGGGH! -teleports-

Pai: Hmmp...it's not that bad...darn McDonalds...Lets see if my invention works. -clicks it on-

Machine: Beep...Beep...Fully operational...Beep...Inser-MALFUNCTION! REMOVE ALL GASES WITHIN ROOM! MASSIVE BREAKDOWN IN 5...4...3...2...1...

Pai: Oh shit...DAMN MC-

Machine: 0!! -BOOOOM!!!-

Meanwhile at the Cafe...

Ichigo: Hey, guys? You feel that? Nya? WHOOOA!!! -fall-

Minto: Ichigo, you klutz! You broke my te-AAAH! -faint-

Retasu: Minto? Ichigo? You guys o-AAAAAAAH!! -falls then gets knocked out-

Pudding: RETASU! MINTO! ICHIGO!! YOU GUYS OK!? NA NO DA!?!?!? Whoo-falls into the wall-

Zakuro: Oh god...-sniffs the air- OH GOD! PAI HAD MCDONALDS AGAIN!!! ACK! -gets knocked out by Pai's deadly fart by his machine spreading it OVER HERE-

Ringo: ACK!! -X.X-

Berri: Oh...my...god...PAI YOU IDIOT!! Ugh!!!

In MY world...

Koneko: Hey, guys? You smell tha-OMG!! ACK!!

Kitsune: Smell wha-OMIGOSH! MYA!!! SO HORRIBLE!!

Meglin: Whoa!! Who let one fly!?

VV: I dunno know...

Dom Dom: Ew...it smells like crap!!

Ashley: I had sugar this morning with 3 cups of coffee and a bag of sugar and what's that SMELL!? ACK!! -faints-

Alisha: Oh my god! Ash...ley...Ugh...that's...bad...-falls 'n faint-

Then everyone else faints too. Now, my dream...

Koneko: Ugh...what the he--What's with the cat!?

A cat, a black cat, was just floating right in front of me. The area was green, almost a hazy blue to it. Then, the cat jumped into me...

Koneko: AAAAH!! What...the? I'm...I feel so warm...

Voice: KONEKO!! WAKE UP!!!

Koneko: 5 MORE MINUTES DAMNIT!!

Voice: Koneko...you gotta wake up...you won't believe what has happened...

Koneko: -wakes up- WHAT!? OMG! YOU HAVE A TAIL KITSUNE!! A...A...tail...and bunny ears?!

Kitsune: Hey, you got cat ears and a cat tail...Mya.

Koneko: REALLY!? HOLY CRAP NYA!!

VV: Uh, guys...Why do I have these antenna things growing outta my head?

Dom Dom: I dunno...I'm wearing a very red outfit though...

Koneko: OHMIGOSH!! NOOOOO!! I'M WEARING PINK!! -twitch- NOOO!!

Meglin: Uh, I have a bird tail and wings...

Ashley: WOOHOO! I feel UBER SUPER HYPER!! And I have a monkey tail and ears!! Wooo!!

Alisha: Aah! If my mom sees me wearing this revealing outfit with...WOLF EARS AND TAIL!? Omigosh!!

Koneko: What happened?

Ryou: Oh...my...god...The aliens must've done this...

Kitsune: ALIENS!?

Alisha: COOL!!!

Meglin: Sounds...dangerous and I guess fun...

Ryou: Well, looks like you've replaced the mews...

Joey: Ugh...WHAT THE!? Why do I look like the gay guy...uh, something with a M, from your book, pigeon!? (note: yes, Joey is in my class and he's annoying and calls me pigeon...only god knows why...And he's Masaya at the moment.)

Koneko: GOD DAMNIT!! You're here too!? SHIT!!!

Alisha: Uh, you can't call her pigeon anymore "Gay"-saya. She's part cat! But she can still call you MIDGET!!

Kitsune: Yea!!

Joey: DAMNIT! FUCK YOU ALL!! -stabs himself and dies-

Ashley: That was...weird...

Meanwhile above them...

Pai: Oh...god...what have I done?

Kisshu: Dude! you got rid of Ichi-Oh my god...who's the new Kitty!? She's so cute!

Tart: Wow...that was quick...Real quick for you Kissh-Wow! The new bunny and new monkey mews are cute!! Uh...

Pai: ...You guys are pathetic...You know that?

Kisshu: I know you are but what I?

Tart: An idiot...

Kisshu: HEY!! -punches Tart-

Kayama: Hey hey hey!! No fighting!! (note: Kayama is my friend's, Kitsune, creation. He's basically Kisshu's twin brother, only instead of green, he's red.)

Kisshu: Hmmmp...

Tart: You know what? You're nicer than Kisshu, Kayama. I'm stayin' by you more often...

Kayama: Thanks!

Kisshu: Whatever...I'm going to make an entrance on the new Kitty later...See ya! -teleports away-

Kayama: Wow...the new bunny looks real cute...Think I'll do the same...Later! -teleports-

Tart: HEY!! Damnit...Hmmm... -teleports-

Pai: Wow, the new mew that's suppose to be Zakuro is really cute...Ugh! Great...not AGAIN!! -fart- SHIT!!

In MY WORLD!!!

Ichigo: What...What happened? Why am I in a non-uniform school outfit?

Minto: AAAH! I'm wearing...NON-RICH CLOTHES!!

Retasu: I actually look pretty cute.

Pudding: I look awesome!! NA NO DA!!!

Zakuro: -hiding in a locker- I'm not coming out...No...Not at all...Nada...

Ringo: Why...Why are we in a school? Walsh? WHAT THE HECK!?

Berri: -faints-

Random Teacher: Hey, aren't you kids suppose to be in class? School started 14 minutes ago.

Ichigo: -trying to help Berri up- Um, we're new here. So...

Random Teacher: OK, follow me to the office then...

Minto: Tsk, maybe I can get some decent clothes AFTERWARDS.

Patrick: I wonder why Pigeon reads this crap...-Tokyo Mew Mew-

Retasu: -walks over to Patrick- Um, may I see that book you're reading?

Patrick: Sure, since Pigeon disappeared, go nuts. -hands over the book-

Retasu: Oh ok, thank you. -walks back to the others- GUYS! LOOK!!

Ichigo: OMG!!

Pudding: WOW!! NEAT! NA NO DA!!

Minto: Oh..my...

Zakuro: -came outta the locker- Oh geez...

Ringo: Neat!!

Berri: Huh? Oh wow! Cool!

Principal: Hi girls. I here you are new? Come, let me show you your homeroom class.

Then they walked to the same homeroom. They didn't notice they were all 12!!!

(Note: Since I didn't ask my teachers if they wanted to be in here, I will not use the complete name)

Mrs. S: Oh, hi. You must be the new students. Sit where ever you like. I'll give you your schedules and you'll be off.

Pudding: But, um...we dunno where anything is. Na no da.

Mrs. S: Well, let's fix that. Joey! Show these girls around will you? (Yes, when Midget killed himself, he returned back to my world.) You should all be in his class. Well, see ya later. You gotta get moving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koneko: OK, so here it is!! WOOOOO!!!

Kisshu: Pretty gay...

Kitsune: Yea...

Koneko: WHO ASKED YOU!?

Anyway...Please, review!! I'll get to what'll happen. Will the aliens like who they liked before, or move onto the new girls? Will we ever returne to our own world? You'll see. So yea, gimme at least 3 reviews. (CAN'T BE THE SAME PERSON THREE TIMES!! KITSUNE!!!)

Kitsune: Sorry!!

(ONWARD) So, yea. I'm sorry if it's retarded too...but yea, no massive flaming plz...Thank you. So yea, bye bye for now!!


End file.
